Tread softly
by The Aesthetic
Summary: Jasper and Alice's story...I think that's enough reason to read don't you? I mean it's Jasper and Alice...:
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

My first fanfic, feel free to comment but do have in mind that the mystery girl weaved into the words of this story has feelings :P

Hope you enjoy!!! J

Jason's girl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one- Jasper's perspective

I didn't know how much longer I would be running for, but I knew well that no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be escaping that which I was trying to escape from. I was a monster…what I was running too was unknown yet something inside told me to keep running anyways. Something that must have substituted my heart, telling me that there was still something out there for me. A scent brought me to a halt…my senses flared spastically. My throat had been burning for a good time now, but this odor was not of any nourishment for the pain. I followed this scent until my eyes took it from there, the sight of a small girl. Everything about her was a paradox. She was innocent, yet there was a devious way to the way her lips curved upward. She was tiny yes, but her shape was that of a grown woman's body. She was…beautiful…Just as she must have been lethal. She was not human, for if she was she would be dead by now. She was obviously a monster like me, therefore she would kill if another like myself would dare to attack. It was a plan to finally end what was not my choice to begin in the first place. I stepped slowly into her sight and she stared at me…As if waiting for me to make a move. A force inside me told me _no._ But I was sure to be killed before I even had the shot to harm her. I flashed my teeth and growled. She didn't make a move. I started toward her praying she wasn't as wanting to die as I was…I closed my eyes hoping this was the end of me…Hoping that when I opened them again I'd be somewhere in hell where I belonged. That special place in hell where all men like me were sent to. It was a place which belonged to me who weren't given the choice. To men who weren't given the choice to be men…To soulless men.

A force stopped me in my slow advance toward her and the feeling shocked me so I opened my eyes. She was there…Her arms wrapped tightly around me. I stared, dumbfounded I guess you could put it. Not dumbfounded my the fact that a woman I had never met was holding me as if we hadn't seen each other in years…but dumbfounded by the fact that despite that being the truth, I felt as though at the same time, I did know her…and she was something important. The force that brought me here…

"You've kept me waiting a long time…" She whispered countless times, each time more of a whisper into my chest. I could feel her lips mouthing the words as they continued silently against the fabric of my shirt. My eyes lifted to five other vampires, standing off to the side. One stepped forward, introducing himself as Carlisle.

"Where are you going?" He asked kindly. I was going to die…I could have answered that, but I instead said nothing. Just as I could have held this woman who just wouldn't let go of me…but I didn't. I wouldn't…I couldn't. Carlisle turned to one of the two male vampires behind him who nodded at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded back.

"You have no where to go…do you?" I did not answer even then. "This is my family…" I was surprised he introduced them as such and yet angered by their attempts at trying to act more human. "What is your name?" Carlisle asked. I didn't answer…

"His name is Jasper Whitlock…" The woman still holding me sighed blissfully into my chest, eyes closed against my expression. "Mm, yes I know you're name.." She answered a question I could not conceive. Carlisle smiled.

"Do you know where you're going _now_?" I switched glances between Carlisle and her puppy eyes. "Come Alice." Carlisle called.

"Mm, just a few more minutes…" she whined softly, standing on her tippy toes, whispering, "I've envisioned this moment everyday of my life…and here you are." she let go unwillingly and followed Carlisle and the others into the dark. I stood there unsure of what to think or feel. Unsure if I could continue that long path into an eternity of wishing I was dead…I smirked at my change of heart, excuse the inaccuracy in that statement…And stepped off the path I was forced upon to join the others on the path I had chosen,


End file.
